


right before my eyes

by flyawayabi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyawayabi/pseuds/flyawayabi
Summary: 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭basically patrick sees david's self harm scars for the first time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	right before my eyes

Patrick took his shirt off and kissed David again, slowly and passionately. David savored every moment of it, but dreaded what came next. He had only ever been clothed around Patrick, it wouldn’t have mattered except for the fact that David only wore long sleeved sweaters or shirts for a reason. A glimpse of himself in a mirror and he cringed, he couldn't imagine being in poor Patrick’s situation. 

“You okay babe?” Patrick asked questioningly. He was clearly confused by the far away look in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Yeah I’m good.” He insisted, pulling his sweater gently over his head. Almost immediately he continued the kiss, hands pressed to the back of Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick gently kissed him back, but broke away and reached for David’s hands. David placed them in his. He had never felt more exposed and vulnerable. Normally it wouldn’t have mattered to David and he would have left off where he started, but Patrick was different. Patrick wasn’t one of his shitty ex boyfriends who would call him weak or say hurtful things when David was already so hurt. He genuinely loved Patrick and cared what he thought. 

Holding David’s eye contact the whole time, Patrick brought David’s wrists up to his lips and began pressing soft kisses. David hadn’t realized there were tears running down his face until Patrick was gently wiping them away. As if he would disappear if he just touched him, Patrick pulled David close and held him tightly. A frown rested on his face as his boyfriend’s body shook in his arms. He couldn’t understand how David could be treated so badly. He was practically perfect in every way. 

Once David had calmed himself down he pulled away from Patrick’s warm embrace. He hated to leave his boyfriend’s warm body, but he had some explaining to do. 

“I’m sorry,” He started quietly. “It’s just that usually when someone sees them, that’s not the reaction I get.” His voice barely above a whisper, “And you’re the most important person to me, and I was so scared.” Now the only thing he could look at where the painfully obvious scars across his wrists. 

“I love you, and nothing would change that.” Patrick held out his hands, and David took them in his, intertwining their fingers. 

“Look at me please, David.” He squeezed his boyfriend’s hands gently. Finally he had David’s attention.

“Whatever happened to you, it isn’t your fault. You deserve so much better.” Then he kissed his forehead.

Quietly David breathed out, “I love you too, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't very good sorry


End file.
